


In Dark Hours

by angelatwell



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Illegal Activities, Kissing, M/M, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelatwell/pseuds/angelatwell
Summary: Steve needs cheering up. What better way to cheer up than illegal activities?





	In Dark Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [Tumblr](https://angelatwell.tumblr.com/post/173350336688/in-dark-hours), with a prompt from [here](http://lesbiankiliel.tumblr.com/post/172555477463/50-dialogue-prompts). This was one of my first fics, so don't judge it too harshly lmao

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“We could get arrested for this.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve’s eyes shot open, and he was trembling all over. “Buck? Bucky!” he cried, shaking his boyfriend awake.

“Mmph, Stevie, what is it?” Bucky asked, rubbing his eyes.

“I,I,I…” he paused, thoughts crowding his brain. Why would he wake Bucky up? It had just been a bad dream, after all. He felt quite silly, now.

“Bad dream?” Bucky asked, sitting up, and cupping the skinny blond’s face in his hands.

Steve nodded.

“Want to talk about it?”

Steve shook his head.

Bucky thought for a moment, and then hopped out of bed, offering his hand to Steve. “Come.”

Steve cocked his head, inquisitively, but took the taller man’s hand.

Bucky led Steve out of their small flat, and out into the local park.

“Buck, we could get arrested for this,” Steve commented.

Bucky shrugged. “We're not doing anything illegal, technically. Just lookin’ a bit dodgy.”

Steve still looked unsure, but Bucky took away most of his worries, with a chaste kiss on the lips, which made a grin spread across his face. “Okay, we can definitely get arrested for that.”

“I’ll take that chance,” Bucky purred, and began kissing him again, more vigorously, this time. Steve leaned into it, and pushed both of them up against a tree. 

When they finally broke apart for air, Steve asked, “Why do this out here? Isn’t it safer in our flat?”

Bucky shrugged. “Drama.”

Steve burst out laughing. “Drama? Bucky Barnes, why do I love you?”

“Probably drama.”

Steve shook his head, amused.

“Kiss me again.”

“I thought you’d never ask.” Steve closed the gap between them, this time, clinging onto his boyfriend’s pyjama shirt.

After about 5 minutes of making out, they heard someone.

“Hello? Is anyone there?”

“Sh*t!” Bucky cursed, breaking apart from Steve. “Come on, let’s go!”

Steve nodded, and they both ran back to their flat, which, luckily, wasn’t very far.

“D’you think we were followed?” Steve asked.

Bucky shook his head. “Nah, I think we’re clean. Ready to go back to sleep?”

Steve nodded, with a yawn, and Bucky picked him up, bridal style, and carried him to their bedroom. 

“You don’t need t’ carry me, y’know,” Steve commented, as Bucky put him down.

“I know, Stevie, but maybe I want to,” Bucky replied, getting in bed next to him.

Steve grinned, pulling Bucky close. “Jerk.”

“Punk.”

“I love you, Buck.”

“I love you, too, Stevie.”

They fell asleep with their foreheads pressed together, and stayed like that ‘till morning.


End file.
